This invention relates to vehicle door assemblies and, more particularly, to a vehicle door module with a cable holder for routing and retaining a cable.
A vehicle door typically includes an outer shell that houses various door components. The door components include a door panel that is received into the outer shell. The door panel operates as an attachment for various door components such as window guides, a safety system, a sound system, and a door locking mechanism. The door panel, attached components, and accompanying system of cables and wires to operate the various components are typically preassembled and then installed into the outer shell as a module.
In particular, the cables that serve the various components may be difficult to route and retain within the door module. For one, the door components hinder the routing of the cables and any loose or unsecured cables may cause noise by vibrating against the components when the vehicle is in motion. Also, loose or unsecured cables may make assembly of the door module into the door outer shell more difficult by snaring nearby objects.
Presently, separately mounted clips and/or twist ties route and retain component cables. Such conventional fasteners may be difficult to assemble and typically increase labor and component expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a door module that includes a bracket assembly with a cable holder to route and retain a cable within the door module.